


Miraculous: Tales of La Volpe

by Atlas_the_Author



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Also I'll give more dialogue to Master Fu in this fic than he's gotten in an entire season, Excitement, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Google Translate is used here, New and original akumas, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Fiction, Romance, but if you wanna help go ahead, but mostly kick ass fights, my apologies for fucking up other languages, please let him be on the show more often guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: Out of seemingly nowhere, a new hero descends on Paris. With the introduction of this newcomer, however, also comes new problems. Akumas are growing stronger, our duo becomes a trio and Volpina is still out there somewhere causing havoc when she pleases. Will this new hero become an unforgettable boon or will he turn into a regrettable burden for the city and its protectors? Only time, patience, and the benefit of the doubt will tell





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome readers. Might I say it feels so good to come up with something as original as this fanfic for the first time in months. I want to give a shout out to [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/) for being my beta as well. NOTE: This takes place a month or so after season one and I had come up with this long before those damn NYCC spoilers (SPOILERS BE DAMNED!)

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a sigh of relief as they sat atop Notre Dame. After an hour of intense fighting they had finally managed to stop Pyromaniac, a fire obsessed akuma who had been enraged by what they saw as abandonment by the public after their home was badly damaged in a fire. Once Ladybug was done giving small comments to reporters who had shown up on scene, she and Chat Noir finally had time to relax in the calm of parisian night.

 

“Another successful day of heroism, my lady.” Chat said as he stared at the stars. He laid back and stretched before placing his arms behind his head. A smile crept to his lips as a breeze passed over the rooftop

 

“And another citizen freed from Hawkmoth’s akuma.” Ladybug said. Her expression lowered and her eyes scanned over the city around them. “But still no trace of Volpina since she was re-akumatized.” Chat Noir peeked over at her and shifted back into a sitting position. He tenderly placed an arm on Ladybug’s shoulder and dropped his smile for a more sincere countenance.

 

“Chin up Bugaboo.” Chat let go of Ladybug’s shoulder as he stood and breathed deeply. “Volpina will show her face soon enough… She has to.”

 

“Well until then, job well done today?” Ladybug joined Chat and raised a fist to her side, smiling as Chat Noir mirrored her.

 

“ _Bien Jo_ -” before they could finish their signature victory phrase, Chat Noir stiffened. He spun on his heels and arched his back. His hand gripped onto his staff behind him and his acid green eyes narrowed. Without moving, he tried focusing on locating where the disturbance he heard could have come from.

 

“Chat?” Ladybug looked around anxiously, she didn’t have Chat’s heightened sense so if something looked normal to her but put Chat on edge, then something was definitely wrong.

 

“Shh, we’re not alone.” Chat brought a finger to his lips and resumed his scan. Ladybug did her best to help but without the benefit of Chat’s night vision she could barely see past the roof of Notre Dame clearly. A whistle that sounded more like a bird’s cry directed the heroes’ attention upwards towards Notre Dame’s tallest spire. A silhouette was outlined against the moonlight and stood for a few moments before raising one of its arms in a salute.

 

“ _Buona sera_ , heroes!” A male voice called down to them. The silhouette changed into a blur as it descended the spire before it bounced to a stop in front of them and revealed a taller, olive skinned teenage boy in a suit not unlike either of the heroes’ own. It was red-orange everywhere except the innerside of the ears, chest and stomach, and inner thighs- which were white- and the hands and feet were black up to the elbows and knees which ended in point. He also boasted a long tail, thicker than Chat Noir’s which was white at the tip with a thick black stripe running along the top, going up to where it connected at the lower back. His mask glinted red and orange with a black trim around the edges. The newcomer cracked an excited grin and ran a hair through his windswept, dark brown hair, shifting the ears on his head as he did so.

 

Chat Noir defensively stepped in front of Ladybug with a threatening scowl, hand still clenched around his staff and ready to fight. The mystery man dropped his grin for a moment but soon brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle and stepped forward. Chat hissed in agitation, giving Ladybug a quick glance as he felt her hand place itself atop his shoulder.

 

“Ahem,” said the stranger, “ _Mi Dispiace_. I… I mean not to bring, uh, anxiety. I just could not wait another moment before, _cazzo! Come si fa,_ finally meeting you both in person.” His voice was accented and his french seemed shaky, but his point came across nonetheless. He began to pace back and forth in front of the duo with his hands politely folded behind his back.

 

“Who are you? One of Volpina’s tricks? Is she watching us?” Chat noir spat, perhaps more aggressively than he had intended. Nevertheless he spared a quick sweep of the roofs closest to them. This caused the stranger to turn heel and face Chat with a scowl.

 

“ _Ugh, il nervo di- essere paragonato a Volpina! Un disonore per il miracoloso e il loro prescelto._ ” the stranger seemed to take much offense to Chat’s words. A clear look of disgust trying to permanently adhere to his face.

  
  
“In French, if you would.” Chat replied, clearly not enjoying the language barrier.

 

“I’m… not with Volpina.” The stranger said, thinking on his words.

 

“Well then… Ladybug moved out from behind Chat Noir despite a silent protest from the cat. “If you really aren’t associated with Volpina, then who are you?” The stranger’s expression softened and he returned to his pacing. This time he tapped a finger to his chin.

 

“ _D_ _omanda importante_. The question of the hour, no?” He chuckled. “Back home I had many names; Thief, Scoundrel... _Tagliagole_ ,” The stranger winked to the duo. But you, _Bella Signora_ ,” in a blink, the boy shifted into an orange blur and reappeared between Chat and Ladybug. Taking a bow, he grabbed Ladybug’s wrist and kissed her hand “may call me La Volpe. I am the chosen of the Fox Miraculous and I make my debut to the ever world renowned _eroi di Parigi_!” Ladybug’s face was quickly becoming as red as her suit. She shied away and pulled her arm to her chest. Chat let out a low hiss and began to step towards La Volpe with a clear intention of making himself a threat. La Volpe took notice. And took a few steps back on his own.

 

“OK La Volpe…” Chat mumbled, reflexively twitching his grasp on his staff behind him. “How about with stick with introductions for now.”

 

“ _Ah, idiota, non fare un pazzo di te stesso!_ ” La Volpe chided himself before he turned to Ladybug and offered his hand “ _Mi dispiace,_ _Piccina_. I was, um... much too forward for a stranger.” After she accepted his apology with a slightly loose handshake. Her Miraculous beeped once. Indicating that she had 4 minutes before de-transforming. La Volpe cleared his throat and addressed them both. “We may not have all the time in the world, but I will do my best to answer whatever questions you have.”

 

“Your accent, for a start.” Chat said, crossing his arms. “It sounds familiar… Italian?”

 

“Astute observation Chat Noir.” La Volpe smiled and pointed a thumb at his chest “I come from _Roma_ , but I have been all around the country. My family recently moved to settle in _la città delle luci_  for, uh, work related reasons.” Ladybug and Chat Noir listened intently. La Volpe took a moment to think before speaking up again. “Of course, we were told of the move early. I’ve tried to practice learning your language even before I left. Please let me know if I mess up anywhere.”

 

“We’ll be sure to help you out whenever we can.” Ladybug said happily. Chat Noir nodded in response and La Volpe used the time to reply back with a smile.

  
  
La Volpe continued to talk on about who he was, to an extent of course. His short time in Paris had apparently already enthralled his parents what with its charm and beauty while he had been enamored with the akuma attacks and their intensity. Thus the conversation took a turn to a topic Ladybug had irresponsibly forgotten in the new scenario. Her miraculous beeped again, 3 minutes, and she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Wait. Last I remember Master Fu still had the Fox miraculous, how did you get it if you’ve only been here for 2 weeks?” Chat Noir beat her to the punch however. Ladybug looked over in shock, not knowing that Chat had met with The old master, as she had only done so once herself.

 

“Master Fu? The old man pretending to be a um... how you say Masseuse?” La Volpe cocked his head to the side questioningly. When Ladybug confirmed they were on the same page he chuckled and told how he met the guardian. “Funnily enough I first met him when I got off the plane. He had fallen and spilled his… coffee on himself. I offered to help him clean up and I thought that would be the last of it.” La Volpe made a dismissive hand motion and shrugged his shoulders. “Of course, you could imagine my surprise a few days later when my parents informed me that he had come to deliver a gift of thanks to me after I got home from a job search.”

 

“Your parents actually met him?” Ladybug asked. She had only seen the box in her room when she was given her earrings and her parents made no mention of someone bringing something for her beforehand.

 

“eh, _sì e no_.” La Volpe bit his lip subtly “They had only seen him long enough to explain that the box was a gift to me and he left, not offering enough time to even question his motive.”

 

“That’s odd, I never even shared much of an exchange with him myself before I wound up with my ring.” Chat revealed, massaging his ring with his hand. La Volpe stared for a moment, taking in the sight of both heroes unintentionally toying with their miraculous in thought.

 

“Yes, well that’s not where the story ends.” La Volpe thumbed the necklace he wore absentmindedly. “I’ll assume that after you opened your miraculous, your kwamis materialized before you? Well so did mine, and she happened to do so in front of my parents.”

 

“You’re joking.” Ladybug stated, mouth slightly agape in surprise.

 

“ _Sulla mia tomba antenati Giuro di dire bugie_.” La Volpe made an exaggerated gesture across his chest with one hand and held his other in the air. “I tell no lies to you.”

 

“How did they take it?” Chat noir asked. Tone of voice not hiding his overflowing new curiosity.

 

“We were all honestly terrified at first, I mean a tiny alien looking creature manifests out of a necklace, then you realize it can fly, talk, and phase through solid matter?” La Volpe made a hand motion to display how ludicrous he expected such a thing to sound to any normal person, “ _Povera mamma_. She nearly fainted from shock.”

 

“Sounds rough. I tried to kill Tikki thinking she was just a giant bug.” Ladybug admitted with an embarrassed smile and a nervous hand rubbing her neck.

 

“Eventually we all calmed down when we realized Trixx meant us no harm and she told us everything about the miraculous that she could. If my parents could be described as understanding and happy then I was, what’s the word? Ecstatic.” La Volpe laughed at the memory.

 

“So her name is Trixx? Do you mind if we ask what she’s like?” Ladybug asked. A third beep and she cursed under her breath. 2 minutes left, this was a terrible first impression.

 

“I would love to prattle and ramble for hours with you both, but it seems someone here has some urgent matter to attend to.” La Volpe shrugged his shoulders in a sign of acceptance before he waved Ladybug off with his hand. “Go, _Piccina_. You have an identity to protect.”

 

“Sorry I can’t stick around. Chat, can you fill La Volpe in on our patrols for me?” And with that, Ladybug flung her yoyo out into the night and disappeared. La Volpe stretched out and yawned and turned back to Chat noir just in time to catch him trying to leave as well.

 

“Stay a moment Chat Noir.” La Volpe held out his hand in a stopping motion. “Not only do you have to tell me about patrol times as per the lady’s request but we need to talk regardless.” Chat stiffened, and lowered his baton back onto its holster on his back. After a silent pause Chat turned around and met eye to eye with La Volpe.

 

“Right. Ladybug and I do separate patrols most days but since an akuma attack happened today we’re gonna meet up together for the rest of the week to make sure there’s no fallout. You can meet us at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow around sunset.” Chat Noir crossed his arms, a slight bit of animosity seeping into his tone. La Volpe raised an eyebrow knowingly in response.

 

“Chat, you’re very bad at hiding your negativity. Let’s hope Hawkmoth doesn’t try to akumatize you before you go tonight.” La Volpe smiled but Chat could tell he wasn’t in a joking mood. “I know you’re angry at me for how I acted around Ladybug, just admit it so we can move on.”

 

Chat Noir let out a quiet hiss in aggravation. He extended his baton and leaned on it before placing his unoccupied hand against his hip “I’m not angry. Just suspicious.” Chat tried to play off his inner chorus of questions and anger to avoid a confrontation but without even realizing it his hand moved from his hip to his neck and naturally rubbed it, his worst tell it seemed.

 

“Be suspicious of me all you want. You have,” La Volpe scratched his head “All the reason to be, after all.” He sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “But you should know that I have no interest in pursuing the girl.” Chat Noir tensed up slightly, but a wave of relief seemed to travel from his face to his toes visibly.

 

“What do you mean?” Chat asked, merely to hear La Volpe say it.

 

“Don’t be daft. _Tu ami la coccinella_ and those feelings are your own. I shall not contest them, in fact I’d be more inclined to help you, however do know that I won’t take kindly to your view of me as _una minaccia_. I am here as an ally, sent by Master Fu himself, and will not tolerate being treated like a wolf in sheep’s clothing by my new partner.” La Volpe narrowed his eyes at Chat and dropped his joking smile. “If you and I can come to that agreement, then we have nothing more to worry about.”

 

Chat spent a minute in quiet thought. There wasn’t really any reason to be so harsh against La Volpe, especially if Ladybug was willing to trust him, but he still felt some kind of issue was present.

 

 **_‘Maybe...’_ ** Chat thought, **_‘Maybe I’m just being paranoid. It’s been a long day, I need to sleep.’_ **

 

“Let’s settle this and go home, we both have families to return to no doubt.” La Volpe shook Chat from his thoughts and extended his hand. Chat grasped it and the two shared a handshake before La Volpe moved to the closest edge of Notre Dame’s roof. “ _Arrivederci, Gattino_.” And La Volpe spread out his arms and fell backwards off of the roof.

 

Chat’s eyes widened, shock pushing him to the edge of the roof only to notice La Volpe was gone without a trace.

 

 **_‘He’s fast.’_ ** Thought Chat Noir while he vaulted to the next roof with his baton.

* * *

 

“ _Antony! Hai avuto us preoccupato malati, figlio mio. Hai detto che saresti andato solo per pochi minuti._ ” As Antony entered through his front door he was accosted by the scolding of his mother while being wrapped by the smaller woman in a tight hug.

 

“ _Madre_ ,” Antony whined dramatically. “I told you there was an akuma. I wasn’t just going to leave mid fight!. Besides, I met them, _Madre_. I met Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

 

“You did?” Antony’s father emerged from their kitchen with a tray of coffee and biscuits

 

“Yes, _Padre_.” Antony gave his father a hug and sat down on the small couch in their living room. “It was amazing! They were so cool during the akuma fight I just couldn’t sit back once they were done. Thankfully they were just as polite and accepting as I hoped.”

 

“But what now, _figlio mio_?”Antony’s mother asked, worriedly sipping from the coffee mug she received from her husband. “Are you going to disappear on us more often or have to join them in every fight?”

 

“Sofia please leave the boy alone.” Antony’s father placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “He was given this power for a reason. He needs to be there with them now and I’m sure he’ll stay safe. He’s not alone anymore.” Antony smiled warmly at his father’s confidence in his new ability.

 

“Miss Arditi,” A smaller voice surprised the group. Antony looked over to see Trixx had moved from the pocket of his shirt to his shoulder. “You must have faith. Antony has proven to be quite a natural with the ability of La Volpe. I have the utmost confidence that Master Fu made the best possible choice for the fox miraculous.” Trixx nuzzled into Antony’s cheek filling his face with warmth.

 

“ _Grazie_ , Trixx.” Antony scratched Trixx’s head with his finger. “I couldn’t do this without you or _la mia famiglia_.” Trixx pushed against Antony’s finger in content. Antony stood up and went to the kitchen to retrieve a few berries and made his way to the stairs up to his room. “I’m going to rest, _Buona notte_.”

 

“ _Buona notte_.” Antony’s parents responded as he disappeared pasted the stairs.

 

“He’ll be fine, _amore mio_.” Antony’s father wrapped an arm around his wife with a relaxed sigh.

 

“I hope so, Francesco.” Sofia replied and leaned into her husband’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, please leave some nice comments and kudos to show your support for the story. It lets me know that you guys do care to see more of it. as always you can find me [Here](http://warriorofhammerfell.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and if you want to see me write something leave a request in your comments or shoot me an ask and I'll do what I can to fulfill your fanfic desire.
> 
> Arrivederci!


End file.
